The inventive concept relates to field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a mask may be manufactured to form a specific circuit pattern. Masks may be manufactured using optical lithography using charged electron beams, X rays, or the like.